Earthern-Niraxian Alliance
U.E.R * Niraxian Empire|headquarters = *New York, Earth *Imperial District, Niraxus 7|founded = 2014 CE|image = ENA NEW.png}}The Earthern-Niraxian Alliance, '''abbreviated to '''E.N.A is a paramilitary organisation that maintains the military alliance between the United Earth Republic and the Niraxian Empire. The organisation was formed in 2014 CE following the UER's ascension into the Orion Forum. To date it is Earth's largest paramilitary organisation. The E.N.A is involved in peace keeping activities, pirate defense, and solidifying relations between the two member nations. History Following the United Earth Republic's ascension into the Orion Forum, Nikriontra Sydona, who had widely helped with the human enlightment, initiated an Imperial Council meeting on the matter of opening bilateral ties with the humans. Nearly half of the council remained opposed to the idea, believing that it would not benefit the Niraxian Empire economically or strategically. Akriontra Sydona was going to reject Nikriontra's proposal, but decided to accept it after a nation-wide survey showed that the humans were overwhelmingly popular with the Niraxian population. On 3 July 2014, the two nations signed the Earthen-Niraxian Accord. This document allowed Human citizens to visit and work in Niraxus 7 as expatriats, while Niraxian citizens were allowed to visit, work and live on Earth. The Accord also allowed human companies to operate and invest in Niraxian business, and the Japanese conglomerate Kozan-Rokku Corporation was the first human business to begin trading in Niraxus. Human culture soon followed, and human fashion soon became a dominant feature in the Niraxian retailing industry, with denim and leather products being adapted for Niraxian use. The agreement greatly benefited the UER, with its economy quickly growing stronger. In 2014, Human Presidential candidate Leroy Sinclair used the alliance with the Niraxians as a platform for his campaign, promising to establish closer links with the Niraxian Empire that would benefit both nations. When Sinclair was elected President in a landslide victory he opened dialogue with the Niraxians, paving the way to what would become the E.N.A. On December 28 2014, the two nations signed the Earthen-Niraxian Allied Treaty officially marking the creation of the Earthen-Niraxian Alliance organisation. Established to administer the military alliance between the two nations, the E.N.A formed its own military divisions after both nations authorised it to maintain its own military forces in order to deal with domestic situations without the need of Niraxian and Human military involvement. Since it's establishment, the E.N.A has primarily been involved in several peacekeeping initiatives, working to maintain peace and order on wartorn planets. Since 2016, the E.N.A has also clamped down on space piracy that threatens human and Niraxian trade. The organisation has been involved in several high-profile operations to cripple well-known pirate bands that operate around busy trade routes. Their efforts have widely been successful, as the Alliance's modern fleet of space cutters and trained security forces have been effective in combat ting generally unskilled pirates and outdated pirate spacecraft. Military Forces The Earthen-Niraxian Alliance's military ground forces consists of twelve distinct Companies, with each made up of twelve platoons containing 8-15 soldiers. As of 2018 the E.N.A has 2500 active military personnel. The E.N.A also operates 20 space cutters that allow it to respond to tactical situations rapidly, however most of its ground forces are deployed through Human or Niraxian navy ships. Ground Forces in his utility service uniform.]] The E.N.A ground forces are made up of veterans and recruits alike, and are selected from a comprehensive list of requirements and prerequisites. E.N.A soldiers are given vigorous training in order to allow them to adapt to battlefield situations swiftly and effectively. It is this combination of strict recruitment procedures and tough training methodology that has earned E.N.A soldiers a fearsome reputation in the civilian and military world. Uniform Standard E.N.A military uniform consists of dark green bullet-proof overalls. Depending on the soldier's tactical needs, their uniform can have extra pockets and weapon holsters, which are outlined in any colour allocated by their company/battalion. Niraxians are given new armour sets that are catered to E.N.A requirements. The only exception to this rule is Nikriontra Sydona. Equipment All E.N.A soldiers are equipped with Steingah Assault Rifles and ANTIBRYCK ammunition, to ensure their battlefield efficiency against Bryckster opponents.